


It's Just Biology

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maybe not "living it up" is "living it up".





	It's Just Biology

**Author's Note:**

> :) *unedited* written for [BORNTOSHINEE's](http://borntoshinee1.livejournal.com/2839.html) 1st round.

Taemin likes to believe he’s pretty sneaky. He likes to believe all his not-so-subtle-but-i-think-i’m-subtle glances at the his Biology TA go unnoticed but they aren’t.  


Jinki isn’t so innocent himself. Most of the time he plays coy to all of Taemin’s advances but it’s facade. A fool-proof facade that leaves a bittersweet taste in Taemin’s mouth every time he’s shut down. “I’ll see you next time, Taemin. Study, Ok?” Next time. Implying that this rendezvous is bound to occur again. Interesting. Taemin usually gets a curt nod and shy smile before saying, “See you tomorrow, Lee.” That always gets Jinki to smile. Taemin doesn’t know why but at least he gets a beautiful smile out of the most beautiful person.

Jongin and Moongyu always complain about how Taemin spends too much time talking about Jinki. “You’re not even sure he’s single.” Moongyu states, usually with a face full of chips. Taemin will push him teasingly and scoff. “He is. Trust me.”

“Maybe actually trying to ask him out would help rather than doing this unnecessary ‘dance’ around him. Be upfront and you'll be surprised.” Jongin counters. Taemin groans. Not everyone can be straightforward, Jongin. “He’s a simple yet complex and I think I’m so close to figuring him out.”

He’s right though.

Jinki isn’t complex at all. He’s purposely letting Taemin linger. He wouldn’t allow it if he didn’t enjoy a certain someone’s constant lingering presence. (He means Taemin. It’s Taemin.)

And two months later, with a soft smile and a whispered, “Fine.” is what lands Taemin a date with the one, the only Jinki.

“How?” is the first thing Moongyu asks when Taemin comes waltzing into their apartment Tuesday evening. Taemin is literally dancing while undressing himself. “I just asked.” He shrugs, taking off his scarf and throwing it towards Moongyu. He does a little shimmy here and there before plopping down on the long couch and reaching over and taking some popcorn from Jongin.

He’s cheeks are more rosy than usual and Taemin will say it’s because it’s colder outside but it’s just him blushing. He still can’t believe it. Lee Jinki said yes. He even let Taemin rest a hand on his shoulder as he asked. It actually helped calm his nerves.

“When and what are you guys going to so?” Jongin adds. Taemin’s all too eager to spill the deets of his basic “dinner and a movie” date on Saturday. “I know it’s simple but Jinki was very appreciative of the choice.” Taemin adds to reassure his friends that he’s got this under control. He’s an adult. An adult who's got a date with the hottest TA on campus.

-

It’s been a year since then.

And it’s been nothing but smooth sailing for Taemin’s relationship with Jinki. The first date was really what set the relationship. (Moongyu had emphasized that this was a “make or break date”. Taemin just shrugged.)

It’s Taemin’s sophomore year now and Taemin can finally say Lee Jinki, the quirky Biology TA, is his boyfriend.

Yes, somewhere between the third and fifth date, (It was the third date. Taemin remembers it vividly. Taemin just likes to tease Jinki.) Taemin finally racked up the courage and kissed Jinki. It seems cheesy and cliche when Taemin talks about it but he’s always seemed mildly cliche to Moongyu. “You’re a walking cliche.” He’ll state, worrying Taemin further. Making him more insecure about whether Jinki is actually enjoy his company. Maybe he just seems like an annoying 21 year old. All of his fears melt when it starts snowing midway through his date. Jinki laughs,”It’s a miracle.” He stops in the middle of the sidewalk, hand loosening around Taemin’s and he shuts his eyes. He lets out a soft sigh. It’s when Jinki smiles that Taemin feels the most confident.

So confident he curls his fingers on the back of Jinki’s neck, making the latter shiver before he kissed him. Their lips are chapped but neither of them care. Jinki kisses back softly, his lips are soft. Jinki chuckles and Taemin smiles. He shivers and that’s when Jinki pulls him closer and kisses him again. It feel warm to be with Jinki.

It’s nice having Jinki around.

He’s calming.

Taemin almost instantly feels calm when he gets home to Jinki laying on the couch or Jinki at the table with his laptops, grading some papers. “I’m in an intense battle. Evolution v.s. Grammar.” He’ll stay and Taemin laughs, “I think you can spear a second or two for a kiss.” Although Jinki sighs (for show), he still reaches over to pull Taemin down and kisses him. Taemin smiles, he’s won this fight but Jinki likes to pinch him to remind him who's actually won.

Taemin didn’t move in with Jinki until half a year into their relationship when Jinki noticed Taemin spent more time in his apartment rather than in his own. “Why don't you just move in?” Jinki asked one day. “Are you asking me to move in with you?”Jinki nods, “I thought I was clear.” He's got this smirk on his face and Taemin laughs nervously. “I enjoy living in a constant nervousness around you. So when do I move in?” Jinki laughs, holds Taemin closer and kisses him. “Whenever you want to.” He whispers, lips brushing against Taemin’s. His fingers tease the hem of his shirt and Taemin's breath hitches. “Is this weekend fine?” Taemin huffs, Jinki nods. “This weekend's fine but right now I don't want to talk anymore.”

Maybe living with Jinki can be a bit of distraction.

Sometimes Jinki likes to let his fingers ‘accidently’ catch on the sem of Taemin’s shirt, hiking it up just enough for his fingertips to brush Taemin’s skin. It drives Taemin mad but he let’s Jinki. He wants it to be on Jinki’s terms.

And it’s on Jinki’s terms when Taemin finally gets a taste. Sweet, no longer bittersweet. Just sweet.

Right now, it’s especially sweet.

“You’ve always look cuter with your eyes closed.” Jinki states, his hand sliding under Taemin’s shirt, palm flat against Taemin’s stomach. Taemin tries to push himself up off the mattress and into Jinki’s touch but Jinki’s weight over him doesn’t allow much movement. Jinki’s got this smug smile on him that Taemin has torn between hating it or embracing the fact that it’s perhaps the sexist thing he’s ever since. Jinki doesn’t even give him time to think before he’s kissing him.

Taemin whimpers at the feel of Jinki’s erection against his thigh. They’ve done this a thousand times yet it never loses it’s dazzle. The slow, drawn out process of getting undress because Jinki insist that they have all the time in the world to fill. (Most of the time Taemin just really wants to cum but he agrees nonetheless because Jinki’s just that good at what he does.) When Jinki finally undress them both, Taemin likes to press himself against his boyfriend. He likes to reel in the fact that Jinki is his, he’s here. It’s cheesy and stupid but Taemin has had his doubts but look at them, a year later and Jinki is surprisingly still here. Taemin loves when Jinki nuzzles into his neck. He leaves soft kisses on his skin and light hickies (tag Taemin likes to look at later), it's nice and distracting from the slightly pain stretch of Jinki’s fingers in Taemin.

Taemin hums, hand cradling Jinki's head only encouraging the older to suck darker marks into Taemin's soft skin. Taemin moans, softly but loud enough for Jinki to hear. It feels rewarding when the object of your affection enjoys and voices their enjoyment. It's encouraging so Jinki thrusts down, his erection sliding deliciously against Taemin's. The latter's breath hitches and his legs twitch. It's kinda cute if you ask Jinki. Taemin's overly sensitive to everything and Jinki loves to use this especially in bed. He likes to touch, kiss, and press on the most sensitive spots on Taemin’s body. He likes to have an impact.

Taemin whines, his breathy moans fueling Jinki’s drive to continue to get the same reactions again and again. The lost of Jinki’s fingers leaves both an empty and excited feeling in Taemin. His chest feels as though it’s swelling and “You look ethereal.” Taemin gasps as Jinki teases his entrance with his cock. Jinki lets out a soft, breathy chuckle and he leans down, takes his time to coat Taemin’s mouth open as he pushes in.

Taemin’s fingers twist in the sheets of their bed and he wants to pull away and breath but he’d rather be out of breath. His brings his hands up to cup Jinki’s face, pulling as close to him as he possibly can. When Jinki’s movement stops, that’s when they finally pull away. “You always look ethereal, just to clarify.” Taemin manages out. He doesn’t know why he felt the need to clarify but he does. Always acting on impulse but it’s not all that bad because look at where he’s at today. Jinki kissed his cheeks, each slowly, before he whispers, “You’ve been ethereal since the day I saw you. You got this natural glow to you and I couldn’t help but be drawn to you.” Taemin knows the ‘I love you’ lingers just beneath the surface but he doesn’t even whine about it. Instead, he whines about the way Jinki leaves him utterly breathless with the way his getting fucked.

Taemin clings, mouth agape in a silent moan and Jinki loves it. “Moan for me.” Jinki wants to say but it doesn’t fit either of their personal taste. So instead, he kisses Taemin’s neck. (The most sensitive place on Taemin’s body.) Sure enough, he gets the moans he wants. “Please, please, please, faster.” Taemin moans. His body warm and so overly excited. He needs this. Being connected to Jinki this way makes him realize that yes, Jinki’s here to stay. Jinki’s not going anywhere. “I love you.” Jinki whispers against Taemin’s skin. Taemin grips at Jinki’s arms harder, a silent response to say he loves him too. He’s just too breathless to actually talk. The way Jinki moves his hips almost makes it seem likes he’s the dancer not Taemin. Taemin’s kinda envious but Jinki always praises his hip range when Taemin rides him. (It’s a great ego booster.) Taemin just feels like he finally has Jinki’s undivided attention but Jinki would argue that Taemin always has his undivided attention. Even when Taemin’s not there, he’s thinking about the other.

“Close.” Taemin manages to say. His head lolles and he’s rolling his hips down to meet Jinki’s thrusts. It makes Jinki hit all the right places. Taemin mumbles a number of profanities under his breath before Jinki decides to stop drawing this out. His hand slips in between them and his strokes Taemin once, twice, thrice. Taemin’s body shakes, his toes curl and he’s moaning loudly. “Jinki.” He whines. Jinki only kisses his temple before speeding up, his hand stroking faster and he’s thrusting faster. It’s with one final stroke of his hand that Taemin comes. Taemin gets quiet when he comes, as if he’s trying to collect himself. He tries to curl into himself but seems to forget about the living being between his legs. His legs lock around Jinki’s waist and he pulls their body flush together and he quivers and shakes. Jinki coats him through it with slow thrust and soft whispers into his ear.

When Taemin clenches, Jinki whimpers. His thrust speed up, messy and uncoordinated but he comes. Now it’s Taemin’s turn to coat him through it. Jinki slumpes against Taemin when his body finishes shivering. Taemin noses at Jinki’s temple, “I love you.” He finally whispers back and Jinki lets out a soft laugh. He turns his head and kisses Taemin. Soft and slow, the way Taemin likes his kisses. He smiles against Taemin’s lips, “I know.” He whispers, hand pulling Taemin closer to him and Taemin finally relaxes.

Jinki’s not going anywhere any time soon.


End file.
